Why any of the gundam pilots look good with Usagi
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: If you do not like any of the pairing do not read. This one is why Duo is better then Mamoru to be Usagi boyfriend. Please R/R
1. Heero and Usagi

  
*~*Why Usagi and Heero looks good together and the things they have in common~*~  
  
Hi minna. If you do not like Heero and Usagi pairing  
then please leave, but if you do like them please read  
on. I might do this for all of the other Gundam Pilots.   
  
**************************************************  
Top ten reason why Heero and Usagi look good together   
and the things they have in common  
  
10- Usagi can help Heero not be so Perfect Solider and  
Heero can make Usagi be more mature and teach  
her how to fight hand to hand battles.  
  
9- They are both the leader (I think for Heero)  
  
8- Mamoru don't look good with Usagi because Mamoru  
cannot protect her like how Heero protect her. Think  
about it a cane? Or a rose? No way and Heero a gun.  
  
7- Heero is the near the same age as Usagi and   
Mamoru is what? Three or four years older then  
her.  
  
6- They are strong in their own ways.  
  
5-They both got people trying to kill them or trying make  
them look them. (Usagi- killing: Queen Beryl, Ann,   
and so on and so on. Making them theirs: Alan and   
Prince Diamond and for Heero killing: OZ and the others  
and Wants to be theirs: Relena.)  
  
4-They were both name after somebody.   
  
3- Usagi can make Heero be happy and Heero can teach  
Usagi the death glare  
  
2- They are both Japanese. So they can talk to each other  
without the other Gundam Pilots know what they are  
talking about.  
  
1-They just look good. So get off my case.   
  
******  
  
This is the top ten reasons. So do you want me to make Usagi with other Gundam Pilots? Well, ja ne.  



	2. Wufei and Usagi

  
*~*~Why Usagi and Wufei looks good together and the things they have in common~*~*~  
  
Hi! This is a Wufei and Usagi pairing. If you don't like  
then leave and if you do like it then keep on reading.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Top Ten reason why Usagi and Wufei looks good  
together  
  
10- Usagi could teach Wufei that not all woman  
is weak. (Talking)  
  
9- Wufei can teach Usagi how to fight with a sword.  
  
8-They both got people anoying them. (Example- Duo  
and Wufei and Rei and Usagi will a little)  
  
7- Wufei is way hotter then Mamoru.   
  
6- Mamoru can get brainwash easy and Wufei can't  
because he can fight without the rose or wearing   
a tuxedo.  
  
5- Wufei is Usagi age and Mamoru is what? Three   
years or four years older then Usagi?  
  
4- Usagi could teacher Wufei not to be so serious.  
  
3- Wufei can teach Usagi to be more mature like a   
princess.  
  
2 -Usagi can teach a lesson to Wufei about woman   
being weak.(Fighting)  
  
1- They look so cute together.  
  
This my top ten. And please r/r Hope you like it. Ja ne 


	3. Duo and Usagi

  
~*~~*Top ten reason why Duo is a better choice then Mamoru to be Usagi boyfriend~*~*~  
  
Alright everyone! I notice some of the people suggest that I  
should write different one with Usagi with someone else so  
I'm starting to do that. Oh before I forget anyone who don't   
like Usagi and Duo pairing then please turn back. I do not   
want flame saying that they do not look good or whatever.  
  
**************************************  
  
10. Duo is Usagi age.   
  
9. Duo is way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way,  
way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way,   
way, way, way, way, *deep breath* way, way, way, way,  
way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way,   
way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way,  
way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, *deep   
breath* hotter then Mamoru.  
  
8. Duo won't break Usagi heart because of a silly dream like  
Mamoru.  
  
7. Duo have a cooler outfit. It's like all black and what about  
Mamoru green jacket? *yuck*  
  
6. Duo can fight. Duo have guns and his Deathsythe. And what  
do Mamoru have roses and a cane.  
  
5. Duo have a cooler nickname. It's after Hades and what is  
Mamoru after? A tuxedo? And a mask?  
  
4. Duo will pay equal attention to both Chibi-Usa and Usagi  
unlike Mamoru who only pay attention to Chibi-Usa.  
  
3. Duo much smarter then Mamoru-baka.  
  
2. Duo is better being off if Usagi instead Mamoru because  
Mamoru sticks his head in books and Duo know places to  
go.  
  
1. Did I mention is mega hot!  
  
  
  
Here's my reason why Duo is better then Mamoru. Please R/R. 


End file.
